1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3(2H)pyridazinone which exhibits antagonism against slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A) which induces a contraction of bronchial smooth muscle, and thus is useful as an anti-allergic agent, a process for its preparation and a pharmaceutical composition containing it.
2. Discussion of the Background
SRS-A is believed to be a principal etiologic substance which induces immediate allergy such as bronchial asthma or allergic rhinitis. Therefore, a medicine which controls the pharmacological effect of SRS-A, i.e. a SRS-A antagonist, is expected to be a useful anti-allergic agent.
However, a very few medicinal substances show antagonism against SRS-A, and no instance of their practical application has been reported.
As an example of a compound which is somewhat similar to the compound of the present invention, Canadian Patent 784,639 (hereinafter referred t as reference (a)) disclose 2-C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkyl-4-chloro or bromo-5-benzylamino-3(2H)pyridazinone derivatives. However, the usefulness of the compounds disclosed in this reference (a) is restricted to a herbicide, and no mention is made as to its medical use or pharmacological activities.
As another example of a compound similar to the compound of the present invention, Chemical Abstract, 62, 2773b, (Bull. Soc. Chim, France, 1964 (9) p 2124-32) (reference (b)) discloses 2-methyl-4-chloro or bromo-5-benzylamino-3(2H)pyridazinones. This reference (b) is silent about medical use or pharmacological activities.
Likewise, as still another example of a compound similar to the compound of the present invention, published German Patent Application No. 1670169 (published on Nov. 5, 1970) (reference (c)) discloses 2-alkyl-4-chloro-5-arylalkylamino-3(2H)pyridazinones. This reference (c) discloses a process for the synthesis of pyridazinones including such compounds, their application for agricultural chemicals, their application as intermediates for medicines or dyestuffs, or their application as intermediates for various compounds. However, no mention is made to their pharmacological activities, and no specific examples are given for such compounds. Further, such compounds are not specifically described.